To the one who replaced me
by pcydiehard
Summary: Baekyun menulis surat untuk Kyungsoo, kekasih baru mantan kekasihnya. Chanbaek / Slight Chansoo Yaoi. Don't like? Dont read. Slight Angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ini sudah enam bulan sejak perpisahan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dua orang yang tadinya jatuh bersama kedalam lubang yang orang-orang sebut cinta. Kau akan iri saat melihat betapa cocoknya mereka saat bersama. Tapi itu dulu saat semua masih baik-baik saja. Saat mereka masih jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun masih sama, masih selalu mencintai Chanyeol sebagaimana dia mencintainya dulu. Tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Apakah masih sama?

Tetapi pertanyaan Baekhyun terjawab tiga hari yang lalu saat Jongin datang kepadanya dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih. Seorang lelaki mungil sama sepertinya. Itulah gambaran yang ia dapat dari Jongin. Tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol dan kekasih barunya sudah menjalin hubungan. Yang jelas sekarang ia sudah tahu bahwa dirinya telah tergantikan.

Baekhyun sedih. Tapi ia tak menangis. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar hanya untuk meratapi nasib buruknya itu. Dia tidak berbohong saat berkata Chanyeol harus bahagia.

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga perasaan tetap ada, perasaan dimana Baekhyun hanya ingin dialah alasan kebahagiaan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dia tidak boleh egois. Apapun itu Chanyeol berhak bahagia.

Bukankah begitu, Byun Baekhyun?

Setelah selesai dengan keterpurukannya, Baekhyun mulai berpikir tentang kekasih baru Chanyeol, bagaimana rupanya? bagaimana sikapnya?

Betapa beruntungnya dia karena mulai sekarang dialah objek kasih sayang Chanyeol. Baekhyun senang namun cemburu.

 _" Kau bukan satu-satunya lagi, Byun."_

Lelaki itu harus tau bagaimana cara memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan baik dan harus tau segala kebiasaan Chanyeol. Apa yang lelaki tinggi itu suka maupun yang tidak ia suka. Dia harus tau bahwa Chanyeol sangat suka menyesap kopi hitam di pagi hari. Dia harus tau bahwa Chanyeol sangat suka menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Ah.. Baekhyun mulai lagi..

Ia memutuskan untuk menuliskan surat untuk si pria penggantinya itu. Baekhyun tidak berniat menggurui orang itu. Ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Ya.. hanya itu.

 _Kepada Penggantiku_

 _Hai!_

 _Ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin kau tahu, karena kau sekarang adalah objek baru kasih sayang seorang Park Chanyeol. Iya benar.. Aku adalah mantan kekasihnya._

 _Jangan terkejut dengan betapa cepatnya kau jatuh cinta padanya. Dan jangan takut dalam membiarkan dirimu jatuh, karena dia akan ada disana untuk menangkapmu._

 _Jangan biarkan akun media sosial ku mengintimidasi mu. Ada banyak foto kami disana tetapi itu semua hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Dia juga sudah menghapus sebagian besar foto-foto kami. Dia mungkin tidak akan membicarakan aku kepadamu. Dia tidak akan berbicara pada siapapun tentang apapun yang telah berakhir._

 _Kami adalah sebuah kisah cinta sepihak yang indah. Dan kau kini adalah masa depannya._

 _Kita tidak saling mengenal, dan aku yakin kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku. Hahaha. Aku sedikit membencimu saat pertama kali aku mengetahuinya. Tapi kita memang memiliki kesamaan yang unik._

 _Aku tidak akan mengirimi Chanyeol pesan atau menyukai apapun statusnya di media sosial._

 _Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu beberapa rahasia tentang Chanyeol, karena butuh beberapa waktu untukku mengetahuinya._

 _Tapi percayalah ada beberapa alasan mengapa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang kau ingin dia untuk katakan dan ada alasan mengapa dia tidak melakukan hal yang kau ingin dia untuk lakukan._

 _Dia akan memanjakanmu dari waktu ke waktu. Kau akan melihat bagaimana dia bersemangat seperti anak kecil saat ia melakukan hal yang ia suka. Kau akan tahu apa film favoritnya dan dia akan membuatmu duduk menemaninya menonton. Kau akan tau betapa dia lebih suka menonton dibanding pergi keluar._

 _Kau akan melihat dia mabuk dan marah sesekali. Dia juga sedikit tempramental, yang mungkin sudah kau ketahui juga. Jadi jangan masukan itu dalam hati. Saat dia mengamuk, biarkan dia pergi karena percayalah dia akan kembali dengan senyuman dan mata indahnya yg akan membuat mu berpaling._

 _Saat dia jatuh cinta padamu jangan takut ketika kau lihat dia menangis karena itu satu-satunya hal yang memicu emosi dalam dirinya. Kau akan sadar kau tidur lebih baik dan tiap hujan turun, sentuhannya akan melenyapkan ketakutanmu._

 _Ketika itu semua terjadi, kau mulai akan menantikan hal-hal sederhana lain. Seperti saat berjalan dengannya ia akan meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya dan kau akan tersipu._

 _Dia akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta dan kalian akan jarang bertengkar. Dia tidak suka memamerkan hal-hal seperti hubungan dan perasaan. Jadi jangan harap apapun tentang itu. Hanya ketahuilah bahwa dia mungkin tidak memikirkanmu setiap saat, tapi kau akan sering terlintas dipikirannya._

 _Chanyeol memiliki mimpi yang besar, jadi tugasmu adalah memberitahunya setiap hari betapa tampannya dia dan betapa pintarnya dia, bahwa dia mampu melakukan semuanya. Dia tidak akan mempercayaimu, tapi jangan berhenti mengatakannya._

 _Ketika anda berdua keluar, dia akan melihatmu sepanjang waktu seperti kaulah satu-satunya makhluk hidup disana._

 _Chanyeol akan memberitahumu tentang masa lalunya dan kesalahannya. Biarkan dia tau bahwa kau tidak menilainya dari itu. Dia menjadi lebih baik karena masa lalunya._

 _Aku harap kau mencintainya sebagaimana ia layak dapatkan dan aku harap dia mencintaimu sedalam yang aku kira dia telah lakukan padaku. Aku harap dia selalu jujur padamu dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia lakukan padaku._

 _Dan yang terpenting, kuharap dia memberimu kisah cinta seperti dongeng yang kupikir akan menjadi milikku. Ingat bahwa aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu._

 _Jika boleh jujur, aku cemburu padamu. Aku telah menemukan penerimaan. Tapi aku juga senang orang lain dapat merasakan pengalaman yang sudah aku alami._

 _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di masa depan. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kita memiliki koneksi yang orang lain tak punya._

 _Aku yakin kau orang yang hebat karena Chanyeol melihat orang melalui sifatnya dahulu sebelum melihat penampilannya. Itu adalah kualitas yang langka dari seorang pria._

 _Aku hanya minta satu hal;_

 _Jangan sakiti dia seperti dia menyakitiku. Aku tak pernah berharap siapapun tersakiti, terutama dia. Kau mengencanin Park Chanyeol, pria impian kita. Dan aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata bahwa aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian._

 _Sincerely, your boyfriend's ex._

Tanpa sadar, mata Baekhyun sudah berair. Menulis surat untuk kekasih baru mantan kekasihnya mau tak mau membawanya kembali pada kenangan-kenangan indah mereka dulu. Dan itu menyakitkan.

Jika kau jatuh cinta kau mungkin akan menjadi orang terbahagia dan terbodoh di dunia.

Bahagia karena dicintai dan bodoh karena mencintai.

Tapi siapapun itu, mereka akan merasa senang saat jatuh cinta.

 _You are like a masochist. You are in pain. But, you love the pain._

Chanyeol berhak bahagia, dengan atau tidak dengannya.

Bunyi notifikasi ponsel menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Sebuah pesan dari Jongin, teman kantornya.

 _" Baek, tiketmu sudah ada padaku. Penerbanganmu dijadwalkan dua hari lagi."_

Ah.. Praha aku datang.

"Selamat tinggal..."

 **A/N :**

Hai! Fast update kan? hehehe

Jangan ekspektasi terlalu banyak dari gue soalnya kebanyakan ekspektasi ujungnya bakal kecewa wkwk

Maaf ya kemarin ini udah di update cuma banyak kesalahan. Karena gue ga terlalu paham pakai FFN jadinya gue hapus lagi hehehe..

See you when I see you.


	2. Chapter 2

The other point of view.

* * *

Seorang pria berbadan kecil keluar dari rumahnya saat ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ternyata seorang pengantar surat telah berdiri tepat didepan pagar. Ia mengambil surat tersebut setelah menandatangani dokumen penerimaan.

Demi Tuhan, ini adalah abad 21 kenapa masih saja ada orang yang menggunakan surat. Karena sekarang orang dengan mudah bisa menggunakan pesan singkat, email, ataupun facebook. Tapi tak apa, hal-hal seperti ini sudah langka terjadi.

Awalnya ia pikir ini adalah surat dari orang tuanya tapi pemikiran itu ia tepis karena ia baru saja pergi ke rumah mereka 4 hari yang lalu. Lalu siapa?

Dia kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan duduk di sofa. Ia langsung membuka surat itu dan terkejut setelah melihat siapa pengirimnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun?

Untuk apa Byun Baekhyun mengiriminya surat? Mengapa?

Entah ia sadari atau tidak, sekarang detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia kosong. Entah mengapa dia ketakutan. Apa Byun Baekhyun berencana untuk menerornya? Itu adalah anggapan Kyungsoo saja.

Karena ia tau ia bersalah.

Dia sangat sering mendengar tentang Byun Baekhyun dari Park Chanyeol dulu. Ya, dulu. Karena setelah resmi berkencan dengannya Chanyeol tak pernah lagi menyinggung apapun tentang Byun Baekhyun. Seolah ia ingin menghapus Byun Baekhyun dari hidupnya. Dan Kyungsoo senang dengan fakta itu. Bahwa sekarang hanya dialah yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari Park Chanyeol.

Apa yang diinginkan mantan kekasih Chanyeol terhadapnya? Apa ia ingin menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

Mereka baru saja memulainya, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia dan Chanyeol baru saja memulai semuanya. Ia sangat mencintai pria tinggi itu dan ia rasa Chanyeol juga mencintainya. Baekhyun tidak boleh datang dan menghancurkan apa yang ia sudah bangun selama enam bulan ini.

Setelah sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang Byun Baekhyun inginkan darinya barulah ia mulai membaca surat itu paragraf demi paragraf. 

_Kepada Penggantiku_

 _Hai!_

 _Ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin kau tahu, karena kau sekarang adalah objek baru kasih sayang seorang Park Chanyeol. Iya benar.. Aku adalah mantan kekasihnya._

 _Jangan terkejut dengan betapa cepatnya kau jatuh cinta padanya. Dan jangan takut dalam membiarkan dirimu jatuh, karena dia akan ada disana untuk menangkapmu._

 _Jangan biarkan akun media sosial ku mengintimidasi mu. Ada banyak foto kami disana tetapi itu semua hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Dia juga sudah menghapus sebagian besar foto-foto kami. Dia mungkin tidak akan membicarakan aku kepadamu. Dia tidak akan berbicara pada siapapun tentang apapun yang telah berakhir._

 _Kami adalah sebuah kisah cinta sepihak yang indah. Dan kau kini adalah masa depannya._

 _Kita tidak saling mengenal, dan aku yakin kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku. Hahaha. Aku sedikit membencimu saat pertama kali aku mengetahuinya. Tapi kita memang memiliki kesamaan yang unik._

 _Aku tidak akan mengirimi Chanyeol pesan atau menyukai apapun statusnya di media sosial._

 _Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu beberapa rahasia tentang Chanyeol, karena butuh beberapa waktu untukku mengetahuinya._

 _Tapi percayalah ada beberapa alasan mengapa dia tidak mengatakan hal yang kau ingin dia untuk katakan dan ada alasan mengapa dia tidak melakukan hal yang kau ingin dia untuk lakukan._

 _Dia akan memanjakanmu dari waktu ke waktu. Kau akan melihat bagaimana dia bersemangat seperti anak kecil saat ia melakukan hal yang ia suka. Kau akan tahu apa film favoritnya dan dia akan membuatmu duduk menemaninya menonton. Kau akan tau betapa dia lebih suka menonton dibanding pergi keluar._

 _Kau akan melihat dia mabuk dan marah sesekali. Dia juga sedikit tempramental, yang mungkin sudah kau ketahui juga. Jadi jangan masukan itu dalam hati. Saat dia mengamuk, biarkan dia pergi karena percayalah dia akan kembali dengan senyuman dan mata indahnya yg akan membuat mu berpaling._

 _Saat dia jatuh cinta padamu jangan takut ketika kau lihat dia menangis karena itu satu-satunya hal yang memicu emosi dalam dirinya. Kau akan sadar kau tidur lebih baik dan tiap hujan turun, sentuhannya akan melenyapkan ketakutanmu._

 _Ketika itu semua terjadi, kau mulai akan menantikan hal-hal sederhana lain. Seperti saat berjalan dengannya ia akan meraih tanganmu dan menggenggamnya dan kau akan tersipu._

 _Dia akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta dan kalian akan jarang bertengkar. Dia tidak suka memamerkan hal-hal seperti hubungan dan perasaan. Jadi jangan harap apapun tentang itu. Hanya ketahuilah bahwa dia mungkin tidak memikirkanmu setiap saat, tapi kau akan sering terlintas dipikirannya._

 _Chanyeol memiliki mimpi yang besar, jadi tugasmu adalah memberitahunya setiap hari betapa tampannya dia dan betapa pintarnya dia, bahwa dia mampu melakukan semuanya. Dia tidak akan mempercayaimu, tapi jangan berhenti mengatakannya._

 _Ketika anda berdua keluar, dia akan melihatmu sepanjang waktu seperti kaulah satu-satunya makhluk hidup disana._

 _Chanyeol akan memberitahumu tentang masa lalunya dan kesalahannya. Biarkan dia tau bahwa kau tidak menilainya dari itu. Dia menjadi lebih baik karena masa lalunya._

 _Aku harap kau mencintainya sebagaimana ia layak dapatkan dan aku harap dia mencintaimu sedalam yang aku kira dia telah lakukan padaku. Aku harap dia selalu jujur padamu dengan cara yang tidak pernah dia lakukan padaku._

 _Dan yang terpenting, kuharap dia memberimu kisah cinta seperti dongeng yang kupikir akan menjadi milikku. Ingat bahwa aku bukannya tidak menyukaimu._

 _Jika boleh jujur, aku cemburu padamu. Aku telah menemukan penerimaan. Tapi aku juga senang orang lain dapat merasakan pengalaman yang sudah aku alami._ _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di masa depan. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kita memiliki koneksi yang orang lain tak punya._

 _Aku yakin kau orang yang hebat karena Chanyeol melihat orang melalui sifatnya dahulu sebelum melihat penampilannya. Itu adalah kualitas yang langka dari seorang pria._

 _Aku hanya minta satu hal;_ _Jangan sakiti dia seperti dia menyakitiku. Aku tak pernah berharap siapapun tersakiti, terutama dia. Kau mengencanin Park Chanyeol, pria impian kita. Dan aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh saat berkata bahwa aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian._

 _Sincerely, your boyfriend's ex._

Kyungsoo menangis keras. Ia tak pernah menangis seperti ini. Dan ia baru saja melakukannya hanya karena membaca surat dari mantan kekasih dar kekasihnya. Tidakkah itu menyedihkan?

Semua yang ditulis Byun Baekhyun benar. Chanyeol menyukai film. Chanyeol mempunyai mimpi untuk menjadi penulis lagu. Chanyeol ini. Chanyeol itu.

Byun Baekhyun tahu semuanya. Bahkan mungkin masih banyak yang ia tak ketahui dari Chanyeol namun diketahui oleh Byun Baekhyun. Dengan ini, ia paham. Ia kalah dari Byun Baekhyun. Kalah telak.

Kyungsoo dulu hanya partner kerja Chanyeol. Dan menemukan dirinya jatuh kepada pria tinggi itu. Itu adalah cinta pandangan pertama. Mulai saat itu ia belajar untuk memahami Chanyeol. Dan setelah sekian lama ia rasa ia sudah memahami Chanyeol dengan baik. Namun kenyataanya lelaki bermarga Byun ini bahkan lebih mengetahui seperti apa Chanyeol dibandingkan Chanyeol mengetahui dirinya sendiri. Tidakkah menurut kalian itu lucu?

* * *

 _Kau merasa sudah memenangkan pertandingan yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai._

* * *

Dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya dia mengerti Chanyeol atau tidak? Dan kalaupun kenyataanya dia mengerti Chanyeol dengan baik dia pasti akan menemukan jawaban mengapa Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah tipe pria yang diinginkan semua orang. Ia memiliki badan yang mungil dan mungkin nyaman untuk dipeluk. Ia memiliki mata yang lucu dan senyum yang manis, semua orang mungkin akan berlomba hanya untuk membuat pria mungil itu tersenyum. Chanyeol mungkin gila karena berani melepaskan Byun Baekhyun demi dirinya.

Tapi apakah Chanyeol memang melepaskan Byun Baekhyun demi dirinya?

Dia mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan Byun Baekhyun. Namun yang ia dapat hanya fakta bahwa dirinya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sempurna. Memang tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Namun Byun Baekhyun adalah pengecualian.

Baekhyun adalah orang yang pemberani. Dia mengiriminya surat yang berisi tentang bagaimana cara yang benar untuk memperlakukan Chanyeol , mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Pria itu mungkin telah siap dengan segala kemungkinan. Dilabrak. Dicaci. Dimaki.

Dengan itu, Kyungsoo tau bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol. Ralat, masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bahkan ingin bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Dia berkata bahwa mereka memiliki koneksi yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Bagaimana bisa dia menulis itu semua? Apa dia tidak merasakan sakit saat menulis surat ini?

Baekhyun bilang disuratnya bahwa dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo untuk mengulangi keslahan yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan dulu. Walaupun faktanya pria malang itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ini murni kesalahan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ya. Kesalahan mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berkencan saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih menjalani hubungan. Secara teknis, Kyungsoo mencuri Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Dia bermain curang. Dia mengambil kesempatan saat ia dan Chanyeol kedapatan lembur. Ia mencium Chanyeol tepat di bibir dan berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih dalam. Kalian semua pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Malam yang panjang dengan baju yang berserakan dimana-mana. Sebuah malam dimana penghianatan itu dimulai.

Saat itu ia tidak memikirkan apapun konsekuensi yang akan dia dapat nanti ataupun bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun yang mungkin malam itu sedang menunggu Chanyeol pulang.

Yang ia tahu, ia menaklukan Chanyeol dibawah kuasanya.

Sampai akhirnya suatu malam Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa koper berisi pakaian dan berkata bahwa mulai sekarang ia akan tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Mulai saat itu mereka resmi berkencan. Dia akhirnya ia memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya tanpa harus berbagi dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Dia meragukan Chanyeol sekarang. Apakah pria tinggi itu benar mencintainya atau tidak? Mungkin Chanyeol hanya bingung. Bingung dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo dan ketidak-beradaan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo selalu memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan baik di tempat kerja. Memperhatikan makannya dan apapun yang pria tinggi itu perlukan sementara Baekhyun sibuk dengan lukisan-lukisannya.

Sama seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga mempunyai mimpi yang besar. Yaitu menjadi pelukis handal. Chanyeol pernah bercerita kepadanya tentang fakta bahwa Baekhyun sudah jarang memperhatikannya dan itu alasannya mengapa Chanyeol terus kembali kepada Kyungsoo.

Karena keberadaannya dan ketidak-beradaan Baekhyun.

Ia hanya subtitusi. Ia hanya mengisi tempat kosong yang ditinggalkan Baekhyun sementara.

Karena ia tahu bahwa tempat itu permanen milik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa sekarang sudah malam. Sudah berapa lama ia menangisi kemalangannya ini? Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat jam dengan jelas. Ia lelah. Badan dan pikirannya lelah. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia telah membuat keputusan. Keputusan yang sangat akan menyakitinya.

Yaitu merelakan Chanyeol kembali kepada Baekhyun.

Karena memang benar kenyataannya bahwa Baekhyun adalah tempat Chanyeol pulang.

Kyungsoo tertawa miris. 

* * *

T _empat pulang? Aku tidak memiliki seseorang untuk pulang kepadaku. Tapi aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku memiliki satu. Tapi ternyata aku hanya tempat singgah. Tragis._

* * *

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Chanyeol disana. Ia segera menghapus air matanya, tapi itu tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah bengkaknya.

" Kau habis menangis? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol sedikit berlari dan merangkul Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih kecil hanya menunduk, ia bingung bagaimana ia harus memberitahu Chanyeol tentang keputusannya.

Akhirnya, dengan tenang ia memberikan surat itu kepada Chanyeol dan memberikan gestur kepada pria tinggi itu untuk membacanya.

Chanyeol membacanya. Kata per kata. Kalimat per kalimat. Paragraf per paragraf.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata pria tinggi itu. Dan tersenyum lega dengan fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun.

" Kejar dia, Chanyeol. Bawa dia kembali padamu."

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" Aku tau kau mencintainya Chanyeol. Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku memang sedih karena selama ini aku pikir aku telah memilikimu sepenuhnya. Namun faktanya aku hanya substitusi. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Memang aku yang mengambilmu darinya dan kurasa ini hanya hukuman yang harus aku terima. Sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi lebih buruk. Kembalilah.. Pulanglah, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menatap dalam Chanyeol, seakan itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya dia bisa menatap si raksasa itu. Tapi bukankah memang itu faktanya?

" Kau bukan substitusi Kyungsoo. Kau selalu berada disana saat aku butuh seseorang disampingku. Namun aku memang tak bisa mengingkari fakta bahwa aku masih mencintai Baekhyun. Aku tak bisa egois. Aku sudah memilihmu dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas itu." Chanyeol menatap balik Kyungsoo dan mengusap pipinya pelan.

" Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku bukanlah masalah besar. Aku pria dewasa, aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas diriku sendiri. Aku tau kau merasa bersalah, namun ini semua aku yang memulai. Kau.. Aku minta maaf atas perasaanku ini. Aku memang bodoh dan ini hukuman ku. Sekarang pergilah Chanyeol.." Matanya mulai berair kembali. Ini sulit. Sangat sakit.

" Tapi Kyungs-"

"Pergilah Chanyeol! Aku mengusirmu dari rumahku! Pulanglah, Chanyeol. Sampaikan pada Baekhyun bahwa aku minta maaf karena sudah mencurimu darinya. Aku akan menemuinya saat semua sudah baik-baik saja. Sekarang kejar dia. Bawa dia kembali padamu.." Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol erat. Dan menghirup aroma badan pria tinggi itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" Kau gantilah parfum itu. Lama kelamaan baunya tidak enak. Kembalilah pakai parfum lamamu." Kyungsoo tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa parfum yg sekarang Chanyeol pakai adalah parfum yang ia pilihkan untuk si pria tinggi itu. Dengan tujuan untuk menghapus bau yang identik dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

" Kau orang yang baik, Kyungsoo. Terimakasih atas semuanya. Aku berhutang hidup padamu." Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo lagi.

" Cepatlah pergi sebelum ku usir kau." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Mengilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo. Menghilang pula dari hidupnya. 

**A/N :**

 **Hai Hai Hai !**

 **Pada ngira ini gaada sequel ya? Astaga itu bukan oneshoot wkwkwk**

 **Yang kemaren itu sudut pandang Baekhyun. Dan ini sudut pandang Kyungsoo**

 **Jadi gimana menurut kalian cerita ini?**


	3. ENDING

It's all about perspective.

* * *

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang ekspresif. Dia tertutup. Dengan wajah serupawan itu banyak orang yang berusaha untuk mendobrak pertahanan Park Chanyeol.

Ia bukan kutu buku, hanya saja dia cuma memiliki tiga orang teman di sekolah. Sehun, Luhan, dan Jongdae.

Banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya, hanya saja ia yang tak mau memiliki banyak teman. Dia suka sendiri.

Sudah puluhan surat cinta ia terima dari anak perempuan disekolahnya. Dan sudah belasan kali ia mendapatkan pernyataan cinta secara langsung. Chanyeol bukannya tidak pernah menyukai orang, hanya saja dia rasa masa sekolah itu tidak tepat untuk mengurusi masalah cinta. Fokusnya hanya belajar dan belajar.

Sampai suatu ketika ia melihat Baekhyun. Anak manis yang selalu duduk di pojok kantin sambil membaca komik. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun, bagaimana anak itu tersenyum sambil menatap komiknya. Bagaimana tiga menit kemudian ia terlihat cemberut.

 _"Apa memang komiknya se-seru itu?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun bukan kutu buku juga, ia memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah. Chanyeol tahu itu saat ia beberapa kali memergoki anak lelaki disekolahnya menyelipkan surat kedalam loker Baekhyun. Bahkan ada yang memang sengaja menjahili Baekhyun untuk mencari perhatiannya.

Baekhyun pernah menangis sehabis dijahili seseorang. Kakinya dijegal oleh anak tersebut sampai ia jatuh dan kakinya berdarah. Baekhyun menatap pelaku penjegalan kakinya dengan mata berair, si pelaku itu langsung tertegun. Chanyeol rasa si pelaku itu merasa bersalah.

Si pelaku tersebut ingin membantu Baekhyun namun sudah kalah start karena tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah berjongkok didepan Baekhyun.

"Kau terluka. Ayo kita ke UKS" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri namun lututnya sangat sakit.

"Sakit.."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti rengekan. Chanyeol langsung membalikan badannya namun masih dalam keadaan berjongkok.

" Naiklah.." Chanyeol berkata singkat.

Baekhyun tanpa canggung langsung naik ke punggung Chanyeol dan memeluk leher si pria tinggi itu. Tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan siswa disana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke UKS.

Tapi Chanyeol bisa mendengar umpatan pelan dari si pelaku yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Sial! Sudah pasti aku kalah. Sainganku Park Chanyeol."

 _Itu sudah pasti, bodoh._

Dari pertemuan singkat itu keduanya mulai dekat. Karena memang mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda jadi tidak bisa setiap saat bertemu. Mungkin hanya saat istirahat, entah Baekhyun yang menghampiri Chanyeol atau kebalikannya.

Dan pemandangan seperti itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi ketiga sahabat Chanyeol.

"Kukira Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mendapat teman selain kita. Aku senang dengan keberadaan Baekhyun karena sekarang Chanyeol kelihatan lebih manusiawi. Ya walaupun aku menyukai Baekhyun dulu." Kata Jongdae sedih.

" Kau itu bukan tipenya Baekhyun, bodoh." Kata Luhan sambil memukul belakang kepala Jongdar. Sehun hanya melihat tingkah mereka berdua sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Chanyeol?"

"Menikahlah denganku." Kata Chanyeol mantap.

"Apa kau mabuk? Kita bahkan hanya memesan milkshake, bagaimana bisa kau mabuk milkshake?" Baekhyun memang seperti ini, entah ia polos atau memang bodoh.

Chanyeol hampir tersedak saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun itu.

"Aku serius Baekhyun. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Aku memang selalu serius dalam segala hal, tapi aku tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Kita bahkan masih SMA, Park Chanyeol bodoh. Dan kita bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih. Aku memang menyukaimu tapi sepertinya kau tidak" Katanya sambil cemberut.

"Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu mana mungkin aku melamarmu sekarang. Menikahlah denganku saat kita berdua sudah bisa menggapai cita-cita kita."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kagum. "Kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan menikah denganmu. Tetapi karna kau tidak melamarku secara romantis setidaknya nanti cincin pernikahan kita harus bagus dan mahal. Itu sebagai ganti lamaranmu yang jelek ini."

 _Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa sesuatu yang dimulai dengan sangat manis dulu bisa berakhir pahit seperti sekarang._

* * *

Chanyeol tidak pernah segugup ini, diperjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun ia terbayang bagaimana dulu ia menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun. Semuanya terulang kembali bagai potongan-potongan film yang diputar mundur.

Bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana wajah sedih Baekhyun. Bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan. Bagaimana suaranya terdengar gemetar. Dan ia baru sadarsekarang bahwa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menangis waktu itu.

 _" Kau habis darimana, Chanyeol? Kau belakangan ini selalu pulang selarut ini? Apa sebenarnya yang kau kerjakan sampai kita jarang bertemu?"_

 _Ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Chanyeol pulang larut malam dan Baekhyun sudah lelah setiap hari harus menunggu kedatangan si pria yang lebih tinggi._

 _" Aku lelah. Kita bicara besok" Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar pelan namun tegas._

 _"Tidak! Kita bicara sekarang karena mungkin besok kau telah hilang saat aku bangun!" Baekhyun terdengar menantang Chanyeol. Dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Ia hanya minta penjelasan dari Chanyeol, mengapa pria yang lebih tinggi itu akhir-akhir ini jarang berada di rumah. Kalaupun ia pulang, dia akan berangkat sebelum Baekhyun bangun tidur dan pulang sesudah Baekhyun tidur._

 _Baekhyun merindukan kekasihnya._

 _"Bisakah kau diam? Aku bilang aku lelah!" Suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar meninggi. Emosinya terpancing._

 _"Siapa sebenarnya yang lebih lelah disini? Aku atau kau? Aku lelah menunggu mu pulang untuk makan malam. Aku lelah harus bangun tanpa kau disampingku. Aku lelah."_

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Dia kehilangan kesabarannya. Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan._

 _" Kenapa kau diam? Beritahu aku siapa yang lebih lelah disini?" Baekhyun kembali terdengar menantang si pria yang lebih tinggi._

 _"Aku lelah, Byun Baekhyun! Aku lelah dengan sikap burukmu itu. Aku lelah dengan rengekanmu. Aku lelah dengan komentarmu tentang apa yang aku lakukan. Aku lelah denganm, Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _Byun Baekhyun?_

 _Pria tinggi itu hanya akan memanggil nama lengkapnya saat ia marah. Chanyeol benar-benar marah sekarang._

 _"Aku lelah denganmu. Mari berpisah."_

 _Kata-kata yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan akan keluar dari mulut pria yang dicintainya baru saja ia dengar._

 _Baekhyun tidak menangis, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar._

 _Semarah-marahnya Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengajaknya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Baekhyun jelas bingung dan sedih._

 _Apa yang membuat Chanyeol menyerah pada mereka? Apa dirinya membosankan? Apa Chanyeol menemukan seseorang diluar sana yang lebih menyenangkan dari dirinya?_

 _Kenapa Chanyeol menyerah pada hubungan mereka?_

 _"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun bodoh kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Cegah dia, bodoh._

 _Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau katakan? Karena sekali kau mengatakan itu tak ada jalan untuk kembali." Kenapa kata-kata ini keluar begitu saja tanpa perintahku? Aku tidak mau, Chanyeol. Jangan tinggalkan aku._

 _"Aku yakin. Mari berpisah dan hidup masing-masing mulai sekarang."_

 _Setelah berkata demikian, Chanyeol pergi kekamar mereka dan memberesakan baju-bajunya._

 _Baekhyun hanya terduduk di meja makan sambil menyaksikan kepergian Chanyeol. Hidup dan matinya._

* * *

 **Tiga Bulan** setelah perpisahan mereka, Chanyeol mulai merasa kehilangan. Chanyeol mulai merasa aneh karena kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Baekhyun selalu terbayang olehnya. Dan itu semua tak ia dapatkan bersama Kyungsoo.

Karena Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun.

Dia bukan Baekhyun yang akan membangunkannya dari tidurnya dengan tarian-tarian kecil yang tak beraturan. Dia bukan Baekhyun yang akan membuatkan kopi hitamnya setiap pagi. Dia bukan Baekhyun yang akan memukul kepalanya saat ia dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir si pria yang lebih kecil. Dia bukan Baekhyun-nya.

Chanyeol berpikir dia gila saat ia merindukan tawa Baekhyun. Dan juga merindukan dirinya yang menjadi alasan dari tawa Baekhyun. Dia bahkan membayangkan Baekhyun saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo bercinta. Sial. Dia gila.

Dia merindukan pria kecil itu.

Dan itu tidak sehat untuk hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun itu, dia telah memilih untuk bersama pria bermata besar itu. Dan lagipula dia ingat bagaimana Baekhyun berkata bahwa tidak ada jalan kembali.

Itu konsekuensi untuk dirinya. Untuk dirinya yang bodoh ini.

Dia mengingat janjinya dulu pada Baekhyun, janjinya sewaktu SMA. Bahwa dia akan menikahi Baekhyun setelah cita-cita mereka tercapai. Itu hanyalah kenangan saja sekarang.

Dia akan bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mungkin akan menemukan kisah cinta dengan orang lain. Tapi memikirkan Baekhyun memiliki orang lain saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak terima. Baekhyun hanyalah miliknya.

 _"Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol. Kaulah yang telah meninggalkannya. Relakan dia mencari orang yang lebih baik darimu. Karna dia tidak pantas berakhir dengan pecundang sepertimu."_

Ya, bahkan otakku sendiri mengejekku.

Dia telah sampai didepan rumahnya dan Baekhyun. Ya, dulu. Dia dengan terburu-buru menggedor pintu sambil memanggil nama pria yang lebih kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

" Chanyeol?"

Dalam hitungan detik tanpa sadar ia telah berada di pelukan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol yang notabene lebih besar dari dirinya berhasil memeluk Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek." Chanyeol mengirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun. Aroma yang telah ia rindukan itu.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu, Chanyeol. Pulanglah." Kali ini Baekhyjn mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol secara pelan dan Chanyeol benar melepaskannya.

"Suratmu. Suratmu yang telah membuatku kesini. Aku sadar aku melakukan banyak kesalahan fatal, Baekhyun. Dan aku juga sadar bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau tisak seharusnya disini. Tujuanku mengirimkan surat itu buan untuk memintamu kembali padaku. Pulanglah Chanyeol ini sudah larut." Baekhyun masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya dan berniat untuk menutup pintu rumahnya. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu..."

"Kau hanya kebingungan, Chanyeol. Pulanglah sebelum para tetangga datang dan mengusirmu karena keributan ini." Baekhyun sekali lagi mengusir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak kebingungan. Aku yakin dengan keputusanku." Dengan tegas Chanyeol berkata demikian.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Dulu kau bilang begitu. Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu tentang mengakhiri hubungan kita. Siapa yang tahu jika nanti kita kembali bersama kau akan menyesali itu. Jangan terlalu yakin dengan keputusanmu. Kau harus memikirkannya dua atau tiga kali."

Baekhyun menemukan tubuhnya terdorong ke tembok dengan wajah Chanyeol tepat didepan wajahnya. "Saat aku bilang aku yakin. Aku memang yakin."

Lalu dengan cepatnya ia mencium bibir pria mungil itu. Bibir yang selama enam bulan ini ia rindukan. Rasanya masih sama. Manis dan memabukkan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mencium balik Chanyeol. Karna ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia juga rindu bibir mantan kekasihnya ini.

Menit telah berlalu tanpa mereka sadari tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas yang memburu akibat kegiatan mereka barusan.

Baekhyun menatapnya. "Semua ini tak akan berhasil. Hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil."

Chanyeol merasa dunianya runtuh saat Baekhyun berkata demikian.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya pelan.

Baekhyun menunduk. "Aku akan pergi besok."

Chanyeol melihat sekitarnya. Mengapa ia baru sadar bahwa telah berjejer barang yang sudah dikemas disekitarnya.

"Jangan datang besok, atau keesokan harinya, atau hari-hari berikutnya. Karena aku tidak akan ada disini. Sama seperti mu, aku juga mempunya mimpi yang ingin ku capai." Kata Baekhyun sambil menahan air matanya yang akan menetes.

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana Baekhyun sangat bersemangat saat bercerita tentang cita-citanya. Bagaimana matanya berbinar saat melihat lukisan-lukisan yang ada dimuseum.

"Jangan pergi..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran. "Kau tak pernah melarangku untuk menggapai cita-cita ku dulu. Tapi kenapa kau malah melarangku sekarang?"

"Karena jika aku melepaskanmu sekarang maka aku akan kehilanganmu selamanya." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun iba. Perasaannya tidak dapat ia kelabui.

"Jelaskan.. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Chanyeol tercekat. "Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu.. Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa kau tidak ada disana saat aku membutuhkanmu pada waktu itu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan lukisanmu dan aku mulai merasa bahwa kau mengabaikanku. Tapi dia ada disana saat aku membutuhkan support seseorang. Aku mulai merasa bahwa kata "Kita" sudah tak bekerja lagi. Sampai waktu itu akhirnya kau meledak dan aku merasa itulah waktunya kita berpisah. Dan akhirnya aku meninggalkanmu tanpa berpikir bagaimana perspektifmu. Aku memang bajingan yang egois."

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu menunduk. "Waktu berlalu dan aku mulai memikirkanmu kembali. Kau menginvasi pikiranku. Aku bahkan berhalusinasi tentangmu. Dari situ lah aku sadar bahwa aku salah selama ini. Berpikir bahwa aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi. Itu salah besar. Kau ada dimana-mana dan aku semakin merasa bersalah."

"Sampai akhirnya tadi ia menangis keras dan aku menemukan sebuah surat ditangannya. Aku membaca itu dan semua kembali seperti potongan film. Dia menyuruhku kembali padamu. Dia melepaskan ku untuk kembali padamu. Namun itu bukan alasan aku kembali kesini. Aku mencintaimu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku ingin kembali padamu, Baekhyun. Kau boleh memukuliku sampai mati sekalipun tapi kumohon maafkan aku. Aku putus asa.."

Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menangis. Dadanya sesak melihat itu.

"Aku... Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu.. Seharusnya aku ada disana saat kau membutuhkan support seseorang. Tapi percayalah, kau tidak pernah meninggalkan pikiranku barang sedetikpun. Aku berusaha untuk tetap bangun menunggumu pulang. Bahkan aku selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkanmu sarapan. Tapi saat aku bangun kau sudah tak ada."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. Menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dan kekasih barumu itu, perlakukanlah dia dengan baik. Berikan dia hidup seperti dongeng yang dulu kukira telah kau berikan padaku. Jangan berbohong padanya seperti kau membohongiku dulu. Jujur adalah kunci dari berhasilnya suatu hubungan. Kita memiliki kisah cinta yang indah tapi setiap kisah cinta memiliki akhir yang berbeda. Dan kita memilih akhir yang sedih. Aku akan pergi ke Praha besok, dan aku tidak berencana untuk kembali. Pulanglah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terlihat sedih dan marah. Namun ia mencoba untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Baekhyun, kita tidak memilih akhir yang sedih. Kita bisa membuat akhir yang indah. Aku akan menebus segala kesalahanku.. Walaupun kamu memintaku kembali padanya aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi. Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu sekali lagi."

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Ia menangis keras didepan Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan ia pun tak menolaknya. Dia bahkan memeluk balik Chanyeol.

Dia tersadar bahwa Chanyeol juga menangis.

"Chanyeol aku masih mencintaimu.. Bagaimana ini?"

 _Mencintai itu bukan suatu kesalahan, Baekhyun._

"Delapan tahun.. Butuh delapan tahun untuk mengatakan ini kembali.." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Baek."

 **\- END -**

 **A/N :**

Pertama-tama gua mau ngucapin makasih buat pembaca dan pereview(?) yang udah relain waktu buat baca cerita amatiran ini.

Banyak yang minta ini dichapterin panjang, tapi apa daya gua bukan penulis hebat yang bisa bikin cerita sampe chapternya puluhan. Karena gua takut gua terlalu cinta dengan review jadi malah kebablasan dari alur sebenernya. malah bleber kemana2. (banyak author yg begini) wqwq

Gua belajar dari author favorit gua yang bilang kalo publish cerita itu dibaca aja udah syukur. anggap aja komentar/review itu sebagai bonus. cihuyyy.

Terus juga gua minta maaf buat kesalahpahaman yang terjadi (asiquee) Jadi, ff ini pernah gua publish di aff dengan jalan cerita dan judul yang sama. Kemaren dapet review yang bilang gua jiplak ff yang ada di aff tsb.

Padahal ff tsb emang ff gua. Gua publish di aff dengan pen name **CBKSDS97** sementara pen name gua di ffn itu **PCYDIEHARD** wajar kalo ada yang curiga gua jiplak atau apapun. Sorry banget gengss. Tenang CBKSDS97 di aff itu gua kok.

Sekian dari saya.


End file.
